Misunderstanding
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily sees Hotch through a restaurant window with a woman she doesn't know and jumps to the wrong conclusion. Will Hotch be able to fix the misunderstanding? Done to the song title prompt challenge Good as I was to You. A dare from T.G.Lover


A/N: This is another one shot done to a song title prompt… This one is another dare from T … Enjoy!!! Also going to try Live-4-CMs suggestion with the lyrics again…

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the song Good as I Was to You by Lori Morgan

Song Title Prompt: Good as I Was to You – Lori Morgan

_She drove up to the restaurant where they use to dine  
He was sitting at the table with someone new this time  
She walked up right beside him her face did not turn red  
She looked at him so calmly and this is what she said_

Emily couldn't believe what she was seeing. She decided to eat lunch out today at her favorite restaurant because Hotch said he had a meeting to go too so he wouldn't be able to join her. She didn't think anything of it because he sometimes did have lunch meetings. If this was the meeting he was talking about then he was in for a surprise. As she looked in the window she saw Hotch holding hands with a woman she didn't recognize. She saw red when she saw him lean over and kiss the woman on the cheek.

She took in a couple deep breaths to calm herself down before she opened the door to the restaurant and walked straight to the table he was at. "Hi honey. Nice to see the kind of meeting you were talking about."

Hotch turned and saw Emily standing beside him. He looked up in her eyes and saw the pain in her eyes. He flinched at it. He should have told her who he was meeting and now he had messed up royally.

"Emily it isn't what it looks like I swear." Hotch said.

Emily shook her head. "So you're telling me you never slept with her Aaron?"

Hotch flinched because he couldn't tell Emily that. He had slept with the woman he was eating lunch with when him and Emily were having a rough patch. But that was it. He had just found out he had only slept in the same bed with her. He didn't have sex with her like he had thought he had. He had been royally drunk that night.

Emily knew the answer to her question when she saw Hotch's eyes flash with guilt. Or she at least thought she knew the answer to her question.

_Good as I was to you is this the thanks I get?  
Are all the years we shared so easy to forget?  
Does this mean that you've won?  
Are you finally having fun?  
Is she your dream come true?  
Oh, she sure looks good but she won't ever be  
Good as I was to you_

Emily felt the tears form in her eyes but she blinked them away. "You know Aaron I love you but this is not something I can forgive. I can't believe that you would do this to me. I can't believe you didn't even have the balls to tell me that it was over. Instead I had to find you here with this tart. Well I hope your happy now and having fun. But know this Aaron. She won't ever be as good as I was to you."

Hotch looked up at Emily in shock. He knew that he was stupid from keeping it from her for so long. He couldn't fathom the thought of losing her.

_The room got awfully quiet and everybody stared  
Finally the waiter said, "Should I bring another chair."  
She said, "No. I was just leaving." but as she walked out the door  
She said, "Honey, you can have him I don't want him anymore."_

Hotch stared after Emily in shock. He couldn't believe that she had just walked out on him.

He looked at Lisa and stood up and she smiled at him in understanding. "Go get your woman Aaron. Tell her if she wants to know everything that happened that night I will gladly tell her. We didn't do anything Aaron. We may have ended up in bed but we didn't have sex."

Aaron smiled at her and squeezed her hand in thanks. He got up and ran out of the restaurant after his wife and the love of his life.

When he saw Emily up ahead he yelled at the top of his lungs. "EMILY! EMILY WAIT! STOP EMILY!"

Emily stopped in the middle of the sidewalk with tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was waiting on Hotch but she did.

When Hotch caught up to Emily he looked at her face and winched. She had been crying and now he felt even worse.

Hotch gently grasped Emily's chin with his thumb and forefinger and turned her face so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Emily Hotchner I love you and only you. Yes, I should have told you that I was meeting with a woman but I was hoping that I would get to talk to her before talking to you. When we had that big fight five months back I went out and got drunk. Yes, I ended up in bed with Lisa but Sweetheart nothing happened. When I woke up the next morning and saw her beside me I freaked out. I left without even talking to her. She finally tracked me down today. When you saw me I was kissing her cheek because she just gave me good news. She had informed me that even though we were in the same bed nothing sexual had happened. Apparently I talked about you the whole night and she just listened. She's engaged to a woman Emily. I'm sorry if I hurt you Sweetheart."

Emily looked up at Hotch with tears in her eyes. "Oh My God Aaron I'm sorry for doubting you. I love you too. I'm sorry for walking out on you. I need to apologize to Lisa."

Aaron chuckled. "Well Sweetheart we're invited to her wedding in four months. She also invited us out for drinks tonight. And Sweetheart what you said back there was completely true. I would never find anyone as good as you are to me. I love you."

Emily jumped into the arms that Hotch held out towards her and kissed him soundly. "I love you too Aaron. And I will never find anyone as good as you are to me."

A/N 2: I was originally going to make it where Hotch had cheated on Emily but I just couldn't do it… LOL!!! Click the review button and let me know what you think!!!


End file.
